


Dirty mind

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I had fun writing it, F/M, Fingerfucking, No real plot here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Draco has a way to help Hermione unwind
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140
Collections: DH





	Dirty mind

**Author's Note:**

> SO LOOK I was just sittin' there and someone was like "You gotta watch this music video." SSSOOOO I did  
> And here we are.  
> Inspired by the music video for a song of the same name by Boy Epic. 
> 
> ** I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter or this song I make no money from this blah blah blah****

~~ ~~

Hermione stared up at the dress hanging on display on the wardrobe. A black lacy and delicate material never held such intimating promises. The silent auction at tonight’s masquerade gala would close the gap they needed to keep the Dragon Sanctuary open in Romania. Of course, when Charlie had come to her begging for help she’d been more than happy to oblige but the additional project on top of her already booked career as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement meant she’d been tense beyond normal lately. 

As she stood there still in her jeans and tee-shirt and ran her hands through the rich silky fabric of the skirt, she caught the reflection of silvery blond hair in the mirror out of her side vision. Turning she found her husband leaning on the doorway, already dressed in a white button-down and black coat, trousers, and dragon hide shoes. As always he made it look effortless as if he just spent all his days existing in formal wear. He held up a bottle of champagne and two glasses and she smiled at the gesture. 

Wandlessly the champagne bottle hovered from his hands as he held out the flutes to fill them up and sent one her way. Her bottom lip tucked into her teeth as a familiar feeling coiled low in her belly at watching him do it. He tipped the glass towards her, slate eyes roaming up and down her form. 

“What’s wrong? “

She shook her head and took a deep drink, letting the crisp, cool alcohol slide over her tongue. “Just...stressed is all. Big night and this dress looked so much less imitating on the rack.” She rolled her neck from side to side trying to pinpoint a pulsing knot. “But I just have to hope tonight goes well.”

A large warm hand closed over her shoulder and squeezed, burning the tension away from the spot. She took another sip of the champagne and closed her eyes and his words ghosted against the shell of her ear as Draco’s front pressed against her back. “I think, you’d feel better if someone else was in charge for a minute.” 

Hermione turned her amber eyes back towards him. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Of course.” Draco’s hand ran up to the base of her neck and squeezed.

* * *

The lingerie Draco had presented to her was charmed to conform to the wearer, so the black scrapes of lace contoured around her breasts perfectly and sheer mesh of the cups hid nothing. The knickers of the set were just a thong with a high floral lace pattern waistband with garters to hold up opaque black stockings. When it was all put together she looked leaner and taller than she was, but the way Dracos eyes darken and she leaned forward to hook the garters together made any uneasiness evaporate. 

His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and he took one last draining sip of the champagne, his eyes never leaving her, drinking her in like she was in the glass in between his fingers.

Finally managing the little clips into the stockings she stood up straight and gazed up at her husband. He put the empty glass on top of a dresser and closed the space between them cupping her jaw in his hand and pulled her in for a punishing kiss, tangling his fingers in the back of her hair turning her head so he could trail his mouth now the expanse of her neck. Shuddering, Hermione let her hands wander along the sides of his thin frame, fingertips curling in to pull him ever closer. 

“No. Not until after the gala. Then you can mess it up all you want.” He stepped out of her reach. “Go lay on the bed.” Turning so he could see her backside, he grabbed a handful of her arse and then swatted it, hard. Hermione could feel the liquid begin to pool between her thighs and her mind start to buzz with the pleasure of descending into her submissive headspace. 

“Lay on your back.” Draco summoned the glass and champagne and poured himself another glass, watching her settled herself on the pillows, and feeling emboldened, lay with her knees apart. He positioned himself in the center of footboard so he had a clear view between her legs and with one hand pushed her legs open further bent at the knees. Her hands started to slide over hips to her center when he picked up and placed it on her breast and repeated the motion with the other hand. “Play with your tits first let it build.”

“Draco...the gala -”

“Let. it. Build. You are Hermione fucking Malfoy. The first muggle-born to ever have the name. Savior of the wizarding world and head of the department that keeps us from blowing each other up.” He took another sip. “Everyone else can wait. Play with your tits. “ 

Hermione grinned, blushing at the praise from her husband, and rolled her nipples in between her thumb and forefinger, feeling the pulse radiate down her body. Her core clenched down against nothing, aching to be filled. Draco watched her carefully, his eyes molten silver and jaw clenched hard with the restraint to not touch her. Hermione felt a heady rush as she tightened her pull, biting her lip to stifle a quiet moan. 

Finally giving in to touching her, his hands trace up the backs of her thighs with a feather-light touch making the skin prickle with goosebumps. “You’re such a pretty picture like this, I’d hate to ruin it,“ he moved his hands to the inside of her thighs and trailed down the juncture of the thigh and hips, just shy of where she wanted to be touched. He took her right hand in his, kissed the back of it and positioned it just over her clit. “Go slowly I have an idea.”

Her finger quickly found the sensitive bud and started to make languid circles, the spring within her tightening with every one. Draco could hardly tear his eyes from the sight as he pulled his wand out his coat pocket and dropped the garment on the floor. He summoned her wand put it in her other hand. “Take a look and see all the things I want to do to you. “ 

Whispering the incantation she felt the familiar pull of lelligmency into Draco’s well-guarded mind. It was a privilege she alone had and the intimacy of the act only made her libido hum louder. In real-time she felt her his hand on hers that was circling her clit and the other one her knee, playing with the hem of the stocking. 

In his mind was a different scene entirely but she knew it was a pieced together memory by the strange smoky quality to it. She was on her hands and knees on the mattress, Draco on his knees behind her. He was peeling off the knickers and running his hands over her arse and every few movements, spanking her hard, then tenderly rubbing the spot. In real-time, she felt a fresh wave of arousal from between her legs and Draco’s lips and ragged breathing on her thigh. In his mind, her tits hand fallen out of the delicate bra and she would cry out with every swat until the thong was around her knees.

“Please.” She cried out in both worlds. Draco in real-time moved the knickers to one side and slid his fingers into her dripping cunt, stroking her in just the way that made her hips stutter. In the memory, Draco had one fist in her hair pushing her down and the other gripping her hips up and his pounded into her at a merciless pace. The mixed sensations of fast and slow, rough and tender, tighten the spring and released it, sending her vaulting over the edge, crying out. She came around his fingers, releasing the spell unable to maintain the connection.

Opening her eyes slowly the room came into focus, her breath steadying into a normal rhythm. Draco was where she had left him, moving the undergarments back to where they needed to go and, catching her eyes, dipping his fingers in his mouth and moaning. 

“That was….Draco...I had no idea that was even possible.” she licked her parched lips wondering just how loud she had been. 

“I didn’t either, I had just been pondering about the theory for a while now. Glad to know it works as I intended it too. “ walking up to the head of the bed he planted a swift kiss on her lips before pushing the glass of champagne in her hand. 

“What about you?” 

“We have somewhere to be Granger and you’re lying about in your knickers- “ he took the dress off the wardrobe and tossed it to her and winked. 

* * *

  
  


The gala was in full swing as Draco stood with his back against the wall and one hand in his pocket feeling well and truly inebriated. Grateful for the masquerade theme, he pulled the simple skull mask low over his face to watch his wife in her element. 

The ornate crow’s mask rested on top of her head as she moved from conversation to conversation. The rest of the money had been secured within the first hour but Hermione held herself like a true politician until the end, determined not to let any opportunity for her cause pass. 

The image of her writhing under his touch earlier came to mind, mouth parted and fist gripping the sheets. If he didn’t think she’d jinx his arse to oblivion and back he’d throw her over his shoulder and disappear into a coat closet...or a bathroom…or behind a very large hedge in the garden. Fuck, there was even a tree out there that was big enough…

She scanned the crowd looking for someone and the corners of her mouth turned up when she saw him. He watched the intoxicating way her hips swayed, enhanced by the cut of the dress as she moved across the ballroom.

“If you were trying to summon me, it worked. The Parkinson’s keep a lovely estate don’t you think?” she pulled up the mask and brought him in for a lingering kiss tangling her fingers in his hair. “Had enough of socializing for one night?”

“Mostly. I really just want to get you home so I can get you back into that little number you had on earlier, I wasn’t done with you yet.” He wrapped his fingers tighter around her waist. 

“Who said I took it off?” she purred into his ear and let her hands trail down his chest. 

“The Parkison’s also have a lovely coat closet right over there you should see- “

She smiled coyly and twisted another lock of hair in her fingers. “ I have better plans if you can wait. Take a look. “

He sucked in a deep breath. “ Are you sure -”

Hermione nodded “I think I know how you did it, but only one way to know for sure.” He whispered the incantation, being practiced enough to where his wand only needed to be in proximity to cast it. 

The vision didn’t play as smoothly as his had earlier but it didn’t need too for him to get the idea. She was on her knees looking up at him, hands sliding up his thighs, tongue sliding out to lick her lips. Her fingers made quick work of belt and he swore he could actually feel the breath of her sigh against his skin.

He broke off the connection and leaned in close to her ear. “You have ten minutes to make excuses and say goodbyes. Don’t make me wait.” She gasped and glared up at him with a playful smile on her face. 

“I need five tops.” and she stepped away as Draco pulled the mask down and put his hand over his heart. 

“You’ll be the death of me, witch. “ 

They apparated into the bedroom four minutes later, mouths locked together and limbs entangled, desperate for more contact with the other. Draco trailed down her jawline to her neck, pulling desperately at the back of the dress wanting her bared to him. 

“It’s charmed don’t rip it.” She managed to gasp, trying to back out of his arms. His mind was too foggy from alcohol and lust to comprehend what she was saying. After a few more desperate tugs she broke away from him entirely and held up both hands. 

“It’s charmed, like the lingerie, just wait -” She waved her hand over the back and the fabric pulled at her feet, which were still in tall Louboutins. The mask that was still resting on her head came next tossed into the pile carelessly. 

In one swift motion, he was pressing her into the mattress again, this time with his hips grinding against hers, her hands pulling his shirt out his trousers to claw at his back. Leaning back on his knees he ripped it off over his head, taking her mask with it. Ever impatient, Hermione tugged at his belt. “This too. Now.” She panted, eyes dark with lust and a flush rising from her chest up to her cheeks.

Draco pushed her hands away and slowly, very slowly tugged the belt free, making her keene in frustration. Hooking her fingers in the lacy top of the knickers she made an attempt to free herself from them. He pulled her hands away and put her wrist together above her head and bound them with a silent spell. 

" You teased me with your dirty mind tonight, my love. " he pulled his trousers all the way down his hips, taking the boxers underneath with it. She let out another lust-fueled moan, her eyes hot on him, hips tilted in a silent plea. 

" Oh I beg to differ, it was all your filthy imagination that started thing the whole- " but her words turned into a cry of pleasure as Draco pulled down the bra, freeing both her tits and took one nipple in his mouth and the other in his fingers. She used her legs to pull him in even closer as his cock nudged her slick entrance. Once he felt her thighs start to shake, he pulled up and hooked a finger in each side of the knickers pulling them down so slowly she actually growled in frustration. 

"Draco Malfoy if you don't fuck me right now-" again her words were cut short and turned into a back-arching moan as he impaled himself into her, slowly burying himself all the way. He pulled back slowly, relishing the flutter of her walls. 

Rolling his hips slowly at first he gradually picked up speed, swearing and tightening his grip on her hips as pleasure sung through him and his lungs tightened only adding to the sensation. He released the spellbinding her hands together and as gracefully as he could manage, rolled them so she was astride him. 

Nails digging into his chest Hermione steadied herself and found her rhythm quickly, bucking against him, eyes fluttering shut as her long-awaited orgasm finally crashed over her. Lights popped behind his eyes as he thumbed her sensitive clit, mumbling her name as his release followed hers. 

She collapsed on top of him, burying her face in his neck and brushing her lips against the oversensitive skin. 

"For the record" she managed in between pants, carefully rolling off to lay next to him " I really like your dirty mind." 


End file.
